Tournament of The Gods(RP)
Rules: * Ask if you want to join its polite * Brudikai222 controls what the Gods say or do If you want to type dialogue for one of the Gods ask him * No killing unless its ok with character your fighting (they will be brought back after the tournament) * You cant be stronger than the Gods (cmon you just cant -_-) * You can form alliances but eventually you will have to fight each other * Your OC can NOT be a God * Choose a God you'd train under you cant not choose the same one (I will add more gods later) Participants Brudiaki222 (host) Sonicsilva11(member) XxDuskstarxX VenturianToo Mortals Axel the hedgehog (training under Fenrir) Asonja the Hedgehog (training under Prometheus) Raven the Panther (Training under Vira) Enigma the Hedgehog (Training under Eris) Gods Zaruth Father of All Things Fenrir God of Destruction Vira Goddess of Nature Prometheus God of Fire Chimera God of The Underworld Eris Goddess of Chaos Plot: Months after Fenrir descended onto the Island Nimagi, Zaruth the Father of the Gods appeared in front of Axel Telling him to gather his friends to go to the Realm of salvation (Heaven for the people of Nimagi) The Gods Have made a bet with each other that whoever they pick will win a tournament they designed. Will your character prevail? Act 1 Wager of The Gods Axel is asleep in his chair at the base having a dream of being in a arena surrounded by chanting angels and demons as Fenrir looks down on his having a devilish smile across his face. "The hell?!?" Axel beings to talk in his sleep. Asonja was in the opposite room, fast asleep on his side. His swords were hung on the wall to the left of him, polished and repaired. Back in his dream he had cuts and bruises " Fenrir what have you done!!!" Axel turned to Fenrir's throne made of skulls. " Its what you've done Axel... well what you will do see you later." Fenrir laughed as a trap door opened under Axel. He woke up screaming. Asonja groaned and covered his head in his pillow. He just wanted to sleep. Axel walks over to asonja. "Psst asonja.." Axel whispered. "Asonja wake up please its important" He started to poke him. Asonja puts the pillow away, but doesnt look at him. "What do you want...?" "I had the Roman Colosseum dream again but this time Fenrir was there!!!" He grabbed Asonja by his cross necklace. "Argh!" He choked a little and pulled away. "Are you serious? You're overreacting...Go back to sleep." He rolled over away from Axel. Axle went back to his chair and goes back to sleep. later he was dream again but this time He was in a deep dark area no sounds of cheering, no light, just complete and utter darkness. a voice called out to him while blue eyes stared at him. "Well well well if it isnt the Decedent of the First Nimagi Leader from 4,000 years ago. Imsure you know who I am?" The voice called. "C-chimera King of The Realm of Punishment.... AM I DEAD?!?!" Axel started to toss and turn in his sleep again. "No fool I've come to tell you that you must choose me if you want to win." Chimera's teeth bared in a snarl as he talked. "Win what?" Axel replied but Chimera didn't answer he just faded into the darkness. Asonja sighs in his sleep, and turned to his right as he slept on his side again. He wasnt having any dream so far. Axel wakes up and goes to asonja again. "ASONJA!!" He said quietly yelling and poking. Asonja growled and turns to him. "What?! Stop waking me up!" " This time CHIMERA was there!!!! " His voice grew a little louder. "Quit bugging me with your lame stories! I have important things to do tomorrow and I dont want anymore interruptions!" He turned over opposite of him, covered himself in his covers and puts the pillow over his head. "Go back to sleep..." He mummbled from the pillow. Outside of base, a black Panther was asleep in a tree. She herself was having a particularly odd dream. In it, she was holding a heavy sword, and her mind was set to kill her friends. She woke up from it a minute later, her fur pointed upwards in surprise. After Axel left his room, Asonja got up, picked up his pillow and blanket and went outside in the cold night. He found a big tree and fell asleep beside it, wrapping himself up in the blanket as a cocoon as well. "There...this is much better..." He muttered. Raven looked around, but all she heard was the normal sounds of the forest at night. She let out a sigh of relief, and went back to sleep after a minute or so of looking at the stars. The morning came and Axel walked outside to the Sacred Lake. Asonja thought he was still in his room for a moment in his sleep and he accidentally hit his head against the tree, causing it to shake. "ARGH GOD DANG THAT HURT!" He shouted into the night sky. "I THINK MY HEAD JUST SPLIT IT TWO AFTER THAT!" He held his head in the agonizing pain from the tree. Raven heard Asonja shouting. She leapt from tree to tree until she got to his. Peering her head down at him, she smiled. "Hi Asonja! :3" "GEH! Where'd you come from?!" He looked up at her, still rubbing his head in pain. A bit of blood was seen but it wasnt visible all that much. He didnt look agrivated, but rather emotionless since the pain is beginning to subside. "The willow tree near base. You were shouting really loud back there." Raven said, her eyebrow raised. "You aight?" She said, looking at the blood on his head. "What? Pfft! I'm fine! It's just a scratch..." He takes his hand off his hurt head, showing almost 3 times as much as the blood visible from before. He puts it back on his head. "Yeah...a scratch..." Axel sat near the water, a red echinda stood behind him. "Axel tell your friends to meet here at the lake." The echidna spoke as he walked onto the lake. "Zaruth, Your on Mobius again?" Axel bowed respectively while he asked his question. "Hurry Axel I'll put your confusion to rest after your friends are here." Raven shrugged. "Alright. I don't doubt you, Asonja." Raven said as she put her head up and leapt back to the willow tree. "Nonono wait come back!" Asonja tried to climb the tree but only rose up two feet before falling onto his back. "....Welp, that just made everything worse for me..." He muttered. Axel walked up to the both of you. "YO Raven , Asonja heres the deal.... *sigh* Um Zaruth wants us all to go to the Lake he hasnt told me why yet." "Alright.." Raven leapt down from the tree. "I guess.." Raven said as she walked to the lake. "What's with you and Gods showing up all over the place? You woke me up twice last night and I slept here just to get away from you. And now here you are again telling me more bullcrap." Asonja was upside down, stuck on a branch from trying to climb the tree again. "Is there a reason for this anyway?" He asks. Axel pulls Asonja down and drags him to the lake. "He didnt tell me yet!!" Raven stifled a laugh seeing Axel drag Asonja, but it stopped when she saw Zaruth. She bowed respectfully when she saw him. "You're high, that's why!" Asonja shouts. "What makes you think that our gods actually came here and SPECIFICALLY asked you to get us?!" He was hidden from Zaruths view because Axel had him behind him. Axel lets go of Asonja and moves out of the way so Zaruth can see him. "Good you all are here, The other gods and I need your help to settle a little problem here." Zaruth snaps his fingers and a portal opens behind him. "I will explain on the way to the Realm of Salvation. He motions us to step into the portal. "W-wait is that...Uhh...Oh god I might've hit my head too hard this time..." Asonja says as he rubbed his head again, of course making more of a bloody mess with his right hand. It took him a while to step into the portal as well but he managed to get through it. Hesitating, Raven walked through the portal. She was unaware of what was to become of her. But she had a feeling it wouldn't be good. Asonja stepped out of the portal on the other side and said "Oh boy...I think Im about to go back to sleep...bye..." He faints from blood loss. Raven looked down at him. She ripped off a chunk of her vest and tied it across his forehead to stop the blood. Then, she picked up a put him on her shoulder. Axel finally steps into the portal and Zaruth follows the portal closing behind him. "The other gods and I have made a ... bet that whoever chooses one of you will win this tournament we put together... Unfortunately Fenrir won the coin toss he gets to pick first but one the bright side you guys to pick which God you would like to train under, except for me im just a spectator." "Do we have to.. Kill.. Each other..?" Raven said, her eyes wide. Asonja said nothing to the situtation. Raven did notice that when she picked him up, he was heavier than usual. This made her reailze Asonja didnt train or even workout at all in the past time. (Continue without me. My family is going out to eat dinner.) (Oki doki :3) "No no no killing.... well..... it depends" Zaruth said. "AND here we are the Realm of Salvation." The realm was a big open area angels and soul of those who died roam around while the Gods except for Chirmera sat in big thrones. Asonja woke up and asked to be put on his feet. Raven put him back on his feet. "Thanks Raven." He said. Looks like he missed most of the conversation while he was out... The gods walked up to Axel and the rest. "Hello Axel did you have nice dreams?" Fenrir taunted Axel. "Yeah I did It was me having a Wolf skin jacket to go with my new wolf skin goggles." Axel retored. "GEH! LORD FENRIR!" He quickly hides behind Axel. Either Asonja's afraid of gods, or he doesnt know how to introduce himself..........or both. "Are you ready to pick who you train Fenrir?" Zaruth said. "Yeah if it wasnt obivous I pick Axel his vector control ensures an easy win, I gave him that power to begin with." Fenrir put Axel into a head lock acting like they're friends. Asonja backed away before Fenrir did so. He's starting not to like this idea at all. "Alright, Asonja and Raven you can go pick which god you want but remember I can not train you. When they have chosen you all with have 3 mortal months to train for the tournament." Zaruth said as he teleported away. "Oh god..." Asonja said. "3 whole months of training?! Im gonna be sore until then..." He walked around, thinking of who to pick. Raven already chose one, which left Asonja to pick. He sighed and picked Prometheus. "Smart kid." Prometheus said as he walked up to Asonja extending a hand for a handshake. "Im looking forward to teaching you the power of flame, Your gunna be the best psychokinetic user because I was the one who gave flame your world as you already know." Asonja smirked and shook his hand. Oddly, Asonja was formal instead of nervous as of before. "It it a pleasure to be your pupil." Once they let go, he put his hands in his pockets. "So, when do we start?" "Tomorrow make sure to get plenty of rest." Protemtheous teleported away. Fenrir and Axel was staring angry at each other with that Rivals lighting effect that happenes in anime. He sighs when he notices the two and walks to his quarters. He lays down on the couch and rests there for a while. Raven had walked over and bowed her head to Vira, Goddess of Nature. She had a feeling she would be a patient and calm teacher, as well as a helpful one for her skills. Asonja snored quietly on the couch in his quarters. He itched his head, which unfortunately made it bleed again... Enigma appeared out of nowhere inside the Realm of Salvation. He already knew what was going on and said out loud. "So.. Who's going to train me?" "you must be Raven I would like to commend you on your courage you helped save Asonja's Island. Go to the your quarters and rest up training starts tomorrow." Vira said with a warm smile. (You can now do the dialogue for your trainer cuz im too lazy to type everything) Raven nodded, and walked to her quarters. She looked around, and put her katana on a shelf. After looking around, Raven sat on the bed near it, looking up at the ceiling. She was disappointed that she couldn't see the stars or moon. Axel sat in his room eating. Suddenly the dream he had came back to him.. "That dream was Fenrir showing me what was gunna happen!!" Asonja looked around as if checking for something and snuck into Raven's quarters. He closed the door normally just so that he can be seen. "Hope I'm not interuppting anything important..." "Asonja!!!!" Axel followed him interrupting what creepy moment they were gunna have. "he helpd Asonja in a choke hold. " THE DREAM I HAD WAS REAL .. WELL ITS GUNNA BE REAL!!!!" "What the heck are you guys doing in my room?" Raven said, confused. Asonja pried Axel's hands off his neck. "I was gonna ask you something Raven but since Axel's here Im gonna have to do it later." He then switches to his normal talking voice to Axel. "Dude, it's a dream. Relax. It's not real. Go back to your quarters and I'll go back to mine later. I dont want to have this conversation with you." He starts to push drag Axel out. " AND BY THE WAY YOU TWO SHOULD JUST PRONOUNCE YOUR LOVE FOR EACH OTHER!! " Axel said obviously trying to embarrasses Asonja "Enough!" He pushes Axel out and closes the door and locks it. "Jeez..." He sighed, already blushing. Enigma was approached by Eris, the Goddess of Chaos. "I will be training you. Go to your quarters and prepare for training in 2 hours." She said to Enigma. Raven stared at Asonja. "What do you want, Asonja..?" She said, shuddering for a second. Axel goes back to his room and sleeps. "It's nothing Raven...I'll ask you about it tomorrow..." He leaves, making the atmosphere awkward for a moment until the next morning. 'ACT 2 TRAINING' Fenrir burted into Axel's room trying to attack him. Axel woke up and trying his best to dodge. Asonja was still asleep. However, Prometheus burned down his door into charcoal and went through it. "Alright sleepy-head." He says as he grabs Asonja by the leg senting a hot burst through him. He screams and flips out from his couch. "ARGH WHY?! WAS THAT NECESSARY?!" He says to Prometheus. "Well if I were to let you sleep you'd loose the tornament faster than you can say...uhm...whatever just get up! We're gonna begin training outside where it's nice and hot!" He smirks and walks out. Asonja sighs and gets up into his clothing that he was given last night by Prometheus. It was like Asonja's trench coat but red with a fire icon on the bottom. He puts it on along with the pants and shirt. "Huh...these are actually really comfortable." He says to himself as he follows Prometheus to the center. Raven woke up from her sleep and walked out of her quarters. Vira came to meet her. "Greetings Raven. I see you have slept well. Now.." She said, eyeing her torn vest. "Let us get you something to wear." She pushed Raven back to her quarters and put a knee length chiton on her. Eris teleported Enigma to a lake, Enigma ended up landing into the water and drowns. "In order to perfect your chaos powers, you must learn to survive in life threatening events." With that said, she doubled Enigma's gravity, making him sink more. "It's best to use your super form, as training in that form will add more strength when you return to normal." Enigma drowned in the lake, having his gravity doubled. His body glows yellow, the water also glowing. He had activated his Super Form Eternal Enigma. He swam as hard as he could to reach the surface and have finally did it in 3 minutes. Vira took Raven out to the steps of her quarters, explaining how tactical thinking was just as important as brawn in a battle. She said this while Raven had her teeth grit, since Vira was braiding her hair. Axel and Fenrir just starts fighting each other (like dbz training method) "Good now that warm ups are done time to start training you to use your vector control to its full extent, but first suit up." He throws Axel a red trench coat and black pants. Axel puts them on and Fenrir walks up to him. "Hold still." he puts the palm of his hand on Axel's forehead. Axel felt a burning sensation on his head and jerked back. "OW WHAT THE HELL!" Axel rubbed his head. "I gave you the mark of the God of Destruction be grateful not everyone gets the honor of being trained by me." Fenrir said as he looked toward Nimagi from the clouds. "But on my fore head?!?!?!" Axel shouted. (Dinner Brb -Ven) Prometheus gave Asonja the fire power in him. He looks at his hands which were ignited in flames without hurting him or burning him. "Wow..." He says. "It's like it's not even there." Prometheus nods. "But it is there. And it's very powerful as well with combat. You can absorb fire as well, which makes everything easier. But the more you use your powers, the less there will be in you. Be careful not to run out or you will die." "D-die?!" Asonja says. "Well I'll keep that noted then..." "Indeed. Now, lets see what you can do!" Prometheus dashes at Asonja as they begin to spar with nothing but flame-casting "Fenrir for your first lesson I'll teach you how to create Plasma." "Creating plasma? Cool!!" "Focus all your power into one single location all of it." Fenrir explained. Vira eyed Raven calmly. After a moment, she put her hand on her forehead. "I give you the power of concentration. You do not need ice, fire, or even Earth to defeat your opponent. But you need concentration." Prometheus and Asonja are equally matched. Though Asonja's attacks werent as strong as his, but he ca dodge really quickly. This gives Prometheus the impression that's more defensive than offensive. Vira glanced at Raven. "Duel me." She said. Raven drew out her katana, but it wasn't. It was a light weight sword. Vira used this as a distraction, and kicked Raven backwards, sending her into a tree. "Use your environment, Raven!" Vira snapped at her. Immediately, Raven leapt into the trees, and leapt to one behind Vira. She backflipped off it, landing on Vira, crushing her. Category:Ask to join roleplay Category:Story Category:Tournament